Egyptian Gang Bang Closet
by Brood and WSJ Tomodachi
Summary: SJ: All Brood's idea, I swear! ^^;; A parody of pretty much every yaoi, yuri, or het couple in YGO fandom. Rated R for mild lemon/lime-ish scenes. Nothing descrptive though. Mainly Jou/Yami/Seto and Otogi/Amoura/Ryou.


Egyptian Gang Bang Closet   
by WSJ & Brood Mayran 

SJ: *snickers* This came about in a three-hour-long IM conversation that Brood-oneesan and I had the other day. ^^v It all started with two screen-shots I found and showed to her. To really understand the fic, you probably need to have a look: 

Honda & Otogi? *twitch* 

And.... 

Jou too?!? 

Brood: ^~ This is a parody on pretty much every couple in YGO, be it yaoi, yuri, or het. ^^ We were just bored and having a bit of fun. :P 

SJ: We don't own YGO, but we do own ourselves. Amoura and Yunet are Brood's, Gwen, Hiro, and Lance are mine. :p And thanks much to the Otogi-shrine "Duke of Otogi", from which these lovely screenshots came. ^~v 

Zutsokaki: *muttering about how stupid onnas should *not* have their own computers... 

Main Couples: (We say main because there's really too many to count) Yami/Seto/Jou, Ishtar/Bakura, and Otogi/Amoura/Ryou are the three main ones. 

()()()()() 

*Video upload* 

*Query: View?* 

*Uploading... uploading...* 

*Comence tape* 

Shizuka: *walks in and sees the scene from the second screen shot above* JOU!! I thought you liked Mai! 

Jou: O_o;; It's not what it looks like! 

Otogi: Yeah, my door doesn't swing that way! 

Mai: *walks in* JOU!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!!! 

Shizuka: *stares at Otogi* And to think I liked you! *runs away crying* 

Otogi: Oo; *chases Shizuka* 

Jou: Keep your mitts off of my SISTER!!!!! 

Otogi: Make me, dog breath! 

Jou: I will! You can't have my imouto-chan! 

Ryou: *walking by* Yeah! That's because she's MINE! *scuttles off and away from an increasingly angry Jou and POed Otogi* 

Jou: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Otogi: WHAT?! Why you little.... *glares at Ryou, then sees Angry!Jou* Meep! *runs after Ryou & Shizuka* 

Jou: *runs after them, eyes blazing with flame from all the Seven Hells* 

Yuugi: *wanders by and exchanges glances with Mai* What was that about? 

Honda: *suddenly leaps off the bed* Otogi me love! Come back! 

Otogi: *in the distance* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mai: *pouts and looks at Yuugi*Jou's cheating on me with Otogi and Otogi's cheating on him with Shizuka, and Shizuka's cheating on him with Ryou 

Yuugi: What!? Jou's cheating on me?!?! I mean.... 

Mai: ......I don't wanna know Yuugi....I didn't know that pharoah's swung that way 

Yami: *takes control momentarily* Who said anything about Jou? ......Seen Kaiba lately? 

Mai: *face fault* 

Kaiba: *in the other room* Jou loves me....Jou loves me not....Jou loves me....Jou loves me not...*picking at a flower* 

Yami: *intuition, or magical power, you deside* Kaiba! *voice all whiny* You don't love me? 

Bakura: *glomps him* I still wuv you! 

Mai: ;;;;>> Now THAT is just BEYOND desturbing.... 

Kaiba: EEeeh!! Ahh!! Yami!!! I mean.....of COURSE I love you...I mean....*thinking quickly, if not intellegently* ...this was for MOKUBA 

Jou: *runs in* YES! I knew it! *jumps on top of Mokuba* 

Ishtar: *coming out from a door* BAKURA! WHY!!!! Wasn't I good enough for you!!?? 

Seto: >__> *glaring at Jou* Don't fondle my brother you overgrown pup!!! *thinking* _'Yeah, fondle me instead!!!'_

Bakura: *unglomps Yami and attempts to glomp Ishtar, but misses and glomps Honda* Meep! 

Honda: I knew you loved me!! *bearhugs Bakura* 

Bakura: Gah! Lemme go! 

Ryou & Shizuka: *making out in the corner* 

Malik: >> Oh this is so desturbing and so wrong on so many levels... 

Ishtar: //But you know you like it!// 

Malik: *fondly* /That I do.../ 

Isis: *runs in* AHA! THERE you are! *drags Mai away* 

Mai: !!! ISIS!!! I mean....*whisper* here...now? 

Isis: ...Why not? Everyone seems to be screwing everyone else at this point.... 

Tea: ^o^ *attaches herself to Mai's arm* Threesome! 

Yuugi: TEA!!!!!!! 

Tea: *tries to look innocent* Yes Yuugi-kun? 

Anzu: *walks in and hammers Tea into the stratosphere* Stupid dub-me.... 

*The scene is catastrophy, Malik and Bakura are fighting over Yami, Seto is currently in a verbal shouting match with Jou, while trying to hide the blush on his face, Otogi is trying to pull Jou away, and Mokuba is wondering if Yuugi is free Saturday night* 

Ryou: *blinks and comes up for air* Oh my. 

Malik: *spies him in the corner with Shizuka* Ryou! How could you betray me?!? 

Bakura: Betray you?! What about meee? Aibou, you're not being fair! 

Otogi: ;_; Oh, so all the time we spent together means nothing to you now?!? 

Ryou: !!! What!? I mean....NO! I mean....Huh!? 

Shizuka: >> Do you have other boyfriends you're not telling me about Ryou? 

Ryou: Uh, er... That is to say.... *sweating* ...Um.... No? 

Bakura: If you don't fess up, I'll get....the PICTURES!! 

Ryou: OO;;; Please no, mou hitori no me! Please no! 

Bakura: You don't think I'd do it!? I have them in my pocket! Err...yours..... 

Mokuba: >> Gods, I'm beginning to feel left out.... Am I the only one who hasn't been screwed by Ryou? 

*a moment of silence* 

Everyone: YES! 

Mokuba: Then it's MY TURN!!!! *drags Ryou off 

Shizuka: *shrugs* Otogi...still up for it? 

Otogi: Well....since your brother is too busy right now......Hell yeah! 

Jou: >> Who says! *I* wanna have fun with Otogi! 

Seto: And what am I, chopped beef? 

Jou: I'll finish fighting with you later! 

Seto: *pouts and mutters* You didn't get it.... 

Yuugi: *looks around distressingly* I wanna have fun tooooo! 

Malik: *pats Yuugi on the head and grins* I think we can arrange something Little One... You know, I have admired your short hot body and spikey hair that rival's my personnality disorder's from affar for a long time.... 

Yuugi: !!!!!!!! MALIK!?!?!.......You've ADMIRED me!?.......*whisper* really? you mean it? 

Yami: .....Heeeey.... He's MY aibou..... 

Ishtar: *slings an arm over Yami's shoulder* Ah now, don't feel bad! 

Yami: Oo;; .....Ishtar-kun? Why not!? I've already been dumped by two or three boyfriends tonight! 

Ishtar: >> More like four or five... But Okay! ^^! 

Isis: *looks at Mai* Room? 

Mai: ........*looks around* Well, alright then 

Isis: ^o^ Yay! 

Anzu: *goes all witchy and PMS-like* I wanna get screwed!!!! 

*Three people at once* We can arrange that!!! 

Amoura: *bounces in* Am I too late? 

Seto: Amoura-chan!!!! 

Bakura: *Guuurk!* Amoura!!!! 

Gwen: *pokes her head in while trying to button up her shirt* Yeah, 'Moura and I were just having a bit of fun of our own, and.... *trails off as she sees Seto and Bakura glaring at her* What? 

Hiro: *slings a drunken arm around Bakura's waist* Awww come on now *hic* Malik's got booze in the other room... 

Bakura: >> Whzazzat? 

Amoura: Booze!? 

Hiro: *stares at him* Dude, you need serious education... *drags him away* 

Gwen: Now that's what I call forceful lovin'! 

Amoura: *skips after them* Drinkz! I love ze v'ight vine.... 

Seto: *stares after her, trying to determine if he should follow her, or try and get into Jou's pants some more* 

*rowdy songs are heard from the other room, so the few people not occupied head in there. Brood and SJ are up on the table singing lusty songs, and Zutso is at their feet pouring beer for one and all. Several other characters, such as Pegasus and Bandit Keith, had been zapped in for everyone's general enjoyment as well. Zutso, just for fanservice, is only in business slacks and a bowtie* 

Weevil: *gettin' it on with Rex in the corner* 

SJ: *drools at Zutsokaki* Meow! 

Zutsokaki: >> You're no better, Miss Playboy Bunny..... 

Brood: *singing "Vanilla" by Gackt loudly and winking at Jou* 

SJ: ^^ 

Jou: .....Brood or Kaiba.... Kaiba or Yuugi..... Yuugi or Yami.... GAH! Too many people!! 

SJ: *flouncing around in her bunny suit and fondling random people* Anyone seen Ryou-kun? 

Otogi: Ummm.....he's.......completing his mission in life 

SJ: *stops* Dude, seriously? Hey, weren't you locked in the closet with Shizuka and Honda last time I saw you? 

Shizuka: We came out for drinks. 

Brood: I'll pick for ya Jou-chan! *jumps him and drags him away to an unoccupied corner* 

Yunet & Lance: *stroll through with their tails entwined together* (Yunet is Amoura's pet kitten, and Lance is my cat ~SJ) 

Lance: Puuuur..... "I like 'em young" 

Amoura: *now busy with Seto, hidden, with Bakura looking for her unsuccesfully* YUNET!?!?!?! 

Yunet: ^^ Meeeow.... 

Gwen: *looks up from "attending" to Hiro* Well why not? Everyone else is *cough* Having fun. 

Amoura: Vell.....just be careful Yunet! You can't even 'ave kittens yet! 

SJ: Ah, dun' worry. Lance's fixed anyway... 

Bakura: *more then a little drunk* Heeere 'Moura moura moura.... *opens a closet door* Oh, 'scuse me Yami, Ishtar..... *starts to close the door* Well, if you insist... *shrugs and climbs in* 

Malik: *hic* *falls over and giggles* 

Shaadi: *rises through the floor, sweeping Malik into his arms as he comes* Well hello you big hunk of tanned Egyptian you... 

(May we pause and say that this last line desturbed even us, the whacked out and extremely insane authoresses. v_v;; ~Brood & SJ) 

Shizuka: Where's Otogi? We were gonna have some fun? *downs another shot of something strong* 

Otogi: *comes outa no where and glomps Shizuka* 'Zuka! I brought a friend! *holds up a handful of dice* 

Shizuka: *grins* Why you kinky little man! Let's go! 

Honda: Heeeeey... I wanna go tooooo.... 

Otogi: Nope! The dice aren't YOUR friends! 

Honda: *cries* I wanna dicey friends! 

Shizuka: *giggles and tugs Otogi farther away* 

Black Magician: *wraps his arms around Honda from behind and whispers something seductive in his ear* 

Pegasus: Hey Honda...... 

Black Magician: Bugger off. He's taken. 

Pegasus: Crap....Need more booze.... 

Zutsokaki: Here ya go...just dont go drunkenly sucking souls 

Elf Swordsman: But Blackie! What happened to our undying love for each other?!?!? 

Black Magician: *sniffs* You're old news. I have a new boyfriend now. *leads Honda away as Elf Swordsman begins to cry* 

Pegasus: Ahhh, don't worry Elfy....I'm here for ya..... 

Elf Swordsman: *mood swing* ^^ Wai! 

*Loud moans are heard from almost every corner of the room, and at one point Seto could be heard giggling, yes, giggling, at whoever his current partner was.* 

Zutsokaki: *eyebrows raise as the doors open again* 

Duo: *glances around* 'SJ!! What's going on here!!!! (Duo is from Gundam Wing, and acts almost exactly like my boyfriend. ^~ Which is why he's here. ~SJ) 

Trunks: *pokes his head in behind Duo* Hey, looks like fun. 

Brood: *peeps up from her Jou-snogging, and is glad that it's a DARK corner she's occupying* 

SJ: *bounces up to them, still in her Playboy suit* Ooooh! Hiya! Want a beer? Oh hey! You ARE hott Trunks! Brood's over there. *motions vaguely at Brood & Jou's corner and then leads Duo away* 

Zutsokaki: *snickers and desides a little revenge on Brood is in order* Ahem... *glomps Trunks* 

Brood: MEEP! I've been found out! Jou! Quick! Hide! 

Trunks: Oo;;;;; WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? 

Brood: 0,0!!!!!!!!!!! 

Zutsokaki: *flutters his eye lashes* Hiiiiii! Brood and I have soooo much fun together! You must be fun too, cuz she sure talks about you a lot. Wanna snog? 

Jou: *slurrs speech a little, a bit dazed still from all the lovin'* Wow...didn't know Sutso swun dat wehh....gotta have ah talk wif him later..... 

SJ: *looks up from where she's giving Duo the kiss of his life* Ohhhh! Have fun Zutso! Be nice! 

Zutsokaki: >> Right. Like you. 

SJ: ^^ Hehehe.... *has a random moment of soberness* Hey, I remember a certain OTHER bishonen I once subdued..... 

Zutsokaki: *pales* (Don't ask. Just don't. Another of our more insane chats. ^^ ~Brood & SJ) 

Duo: Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy......*glances up at her suspiciously* 

SJ: ^^ *kisses him, which serves as a good distraction* 

Shaadi: *wanders up with Malik in tow and pokes Trunks* You gunna screw him or not? We wannawanna turn to ya' know..... 

Brood: *has slunk away from Jou by this time and has snuck up on Trunks also* *whisper* Pssst......c'mon...this way..... 

Trunks: .......Do I trust you? Or rather.... SHOULD I trust you? 

Brood: You wanna trust Mr. Chipindale, here? Let's say this.....I'm sober 

Trunks: *eyes Shaadi, Malik, and Zutsokaki* .....Right. 

Brood: *tugs Trunks away from the drunken/overly lusty males* 

Mokuba: * staggers in and pokes Seto* Hey big bwodder, am I a man now, like ya' said? 

Mostly every male in the room: *heads snap toward the door* Ryou's free! *stampede* 

Trunks: O_o;;;; I think you hang out with the wrong people Brood-chan..... 

Brood: I can't help it....'tis the burden of the authoress, to hang out with drunken bishonen from time to time 

SJ: *looks up* ^^ Tis fun! 

Duo: Hell yeah! *pulls her back down* 

Ryou: *who's just walked in the door* WHHHAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!! (Don't ask me why we turned Ryou into a player... Brood's idea! ~SJ) 

Ryou: *gets glomped be mostly everyone in the room, save Duo, Zutsokaki, the girls, and Trunks* 

Trunks: .......so......does that mean there's a free closet somewhere........? 

Brood: Well...of course! *drags him away 

Ryou: *trying to fight off lusty bishonen* One at a time, one at a time! *thinks about that a minute* Two at a time, Two at a time!!! 

Girls: *feeling rather abandonned* 

Amoura: And just vhen Zeto vas REALLY getting into it!! 

Gwen: I know! Stupid men.... 

Anzu: .....Ah well. Yuri? 

Mai & Isis: *in unison* Love one. 

Amoura: I vas thinking....Ryou's a real machine....*joins the mob by the door* 

Gwen: >> Baka.... 

Amoura: *uses the guys' heads as stepping stones and grabs Ryou from above, getting him away* 

Rebecca: Horomones. Gotta be. 

Everyone: OO; Meep! *jumps away from Evil!Rebecca* 

Amoura: ^^v *gets away with Ryou, who's grinning* 

Amoura: Zince everyone is diztracted vith ze evil in ze room...*opens closet door* Oops! Zorry Mizz Brood!! 

Brood: It's alright....try the one next door...*shuts the door* 

Amoura & Ryou: *head for the next door, which happens to be a bedroom* 

Otogi: Hey, I say, hold on! *runs after them and dives in the bedroom just before they close and lock the door* 

Yami: *watching Jou and Kaiba go at it again with an intrested/disgusted look on his face* Hey you two, if you're not letting anyone join you then find a room.... 

Jou: Can't. Taken. 

Seto: But be our guest. Oh yes! YES Jou! 

Yami: *shrugs and slides in between them* 

Bakura: Well..........*glances around* So who's free? 

Pegasus: *smiles seductively* 

Ishtar: Baka! Mine! *glomps Bakura* 

Bakura: *glances around.......then shrugs and sidles up to Pegasus, with Ishtar hanging off of his neck* 

SJ: *watching out of the corner of her eye* MMph mm mmmmmmh mmmmph..... (That is SO wrong) 

Duo: Mmmht? (What?) 

SJ: ..........Mmmmph mmm mmmt! (Who put super glue in the beer?!?!) 

Zutsokaki: *snickers quietly, puts more super glue on the tops of the beer bottles* 

Bandit Keith: *taps Zutsokaki on the shoulder* Oh twerp-o.... 

Zutsokaki: *meep!* *turns around, reaching for something in his pocket* Yes? 

Bandit Keith:........Can I help? *evil grin* 

Zutsokaki: .....Hehehe....sure! *hands him some beer bottles and a thing of "Lip Zip Super Glue" 

Keith: Mwaha. 

Malik: XP;;;; *super glued between Shaadi and the Black Magician* 

Shaadi: ^^ *is still drunk. Very* 

Brood: *is fine since she only had a couple of margaritas* 

*Cue sound effect: loud caterwaul* 

Everyone: *jumps slightly* 

Gwen: >> Whazzat? 

Hiro: ^^;;; I think it was Yami, Seto, and Jou. Though one can never be sure. 

Brood: *takes her lips off of partner's neck* Huh? What's that noise out there? *hears a mutter about a hickey* 

Brood: *shrugs and goes back to work* 

Otogi: *loud voice from another room* AmouRA! *voice squeaks* 

Amoura: Aw... Otogi! Zat'z gonna leave a mark.... 

Ryou: Amoura-chan! you can DO that!? 

Amoura: Only iv you give me reazon... *purrs* 

Otogi: Hell yeah! I'll give you reason! 

Ryou: I can see why Bakura likes you so much! 

Everyone not in that particular bedroom: *twitch* 

Amoura: *giggle* Vell, I zink it iz zee accent, but vone never knows. 

Bakura: Amoura's....doing...the thing! Must...get to....sexy....french girl!!!!!! *tugs at Pegasus and Ishtar unsuccessfully 

Pegasus: Stay here, sweet thang! 

(*much shuddering* ~SJ & Brood) 

Otogi: *growl/purr* Oh yes, it's the accent. *snuggles against Amoura and Ryou* It's the accent. 

Ishtar: *runs his hands down Bakura's spine* Aw, come on. We may not be French, but we're good. 

Bakura: *shhuuuudddeeerrrss* Gaaahh, I can get some frenchy lovin' later....... *He turns back to Pegasus and Ishtar* 

Ishtar & Pegasus: ^^ 

Keith: *looks around* Hey, where'd the Ultimate Evil, aka Rebecca go? 

Isis: *sticks her head out of a closet* Never mind, we've got her covered. 

Zutsokaki: *exchanges a glance with Keith* Don't want to think about that. 

Mokuba: *is getting purred at by a certain Irish girl* 

Lisa: C'mon Moky-chan.......*leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek* 

Mokuba: *drunk* Yes Lisa-chan! All closets are occupied though..... 

Kaiba: *looks around* What the hell? Not possible. This is OUR mansion Moku. 

Lisa: We can always leave the room.... I think the hallway's unoccupied.... 

Mokuba: Oo;; Little things called servents Lisa-chan. There are REASONS people do stuff like this in closets.... 

Lisa: *points at Yami, Jou, and Seto* They aren't! 

Mokuba: v_v;; Point, set, and match. Let's go! 

*In bedroom*   
Otogi: *grins* Amoura, you're stunning.... 

*Out of bedroom* Bakura: *gets distracted again* M-moura? *lip trembles* 

*In bedroom*   
Amoura: ....*giggles playfully* Oui.... 

Ryou: No 'Togi, she's gorgeous... 

Amoura: Ooh R'ou....you zpoil me vith your vords....*giggles again* 

Otogi: But the word gorgeous can not even begin to express her great beauty! 

Ryou: Hai 'Togi-kun, hai. She is much more.... 

Amoura: *sigh* Oui, I can go anozer round, if zats vhat you vant! *grins* 

Otogi & Ryou: *grin at each other and dive at Amoura* 

Ryou: Works for me. 

Shizuka: *from yet another closet* Oh Blackie! You're so good to me! 

Jou: >_> 

Seto: XP 

Yami: Oo;; 

Elf Swordsman: *currently hitting on Keith* 

Keith: *beginning to lose intrest in the beer, since no one's drinking anyway* Well hello.... 

*Now things are REALLY chaotic. Bones has joined Weevil and Rex in their corner, Malik and the BMG are flirting with each other from across the room, desturbing sounds were coming from the bedroom that contained Otogi, Amoura, and Ryou, and little Yuugi had not been seen in pages.* 

Yuugi: *walking around with a camcorder* I'll make MILLIONS on eBay! 

Kaiba: *suddenly pushes himself away from Jou and Yami as 'Togi, Amoura, and Ryou's possition registered in his subconcious* WHAT THE HELL!?!?! That's MY bedroom!!!!!!!! 

Yami: *pouts* Yeah! WE should be in there! 

*Jou and Seto pause to grin at the pharoah on the floor* 

Amoura: *giggles loudly* R'ou! Zat 'URT!......do it again!!! 

Ryou: *rougish grin* Only if Otogi helps me.... 

Amoura: *whispers seductively* Oui........ 

Kaiba: *starts banging on the door and symotaniously trying to pull on his pants* HEY! That's MY BED! 

Amoura: But Zeto-'oney! Ver're UZING it!!! 

Otogi: Well, I guess we'll just have to give it special treatment, eh? 

Seto: *turns green* It's MY bed! *I* should be using it! 

Anzu: *pokes her head out of a closet* Oh pipe down, you sound like Rebecca. After all, we should know. *grins and ducks back into the closet as everyone else pauses to twitch* 

Yami: *joins Seto in banging on the door* Open up! That bed's big! We NEED it! 

Jou: Yeah, come on! We got three out here! 

Otogi: And we're using ALL of it, believe me!!!! 

Ryou: Hell yeah! OH! Do that again Amoura! 

Amoura: *winks and giggles* If you inzizt....R'ou.... 

Ryou: Ooooh yeah, I insist. 

Seto: *silently steaming* Well... well... I have keys! I can get in easy enough! 

Otogi: Now you three use MOKUBA'S room or something!! You're making Amoura ignore me!!! 

Amoura: 'oo ever zaid I vas ignoring you? *giggles and procedes to pay him some attention* 

Ryou: Hey, you mean these keys on the dresser that we took out of your coat when we came in here so you couldn't get in? 

Seto: *sweatdrop* Yah. Those.... 

Jou: *frowns* Mokuba's bed's too small! It's only a twin! 

Yami: >_> How would you know? 

Jou: *sweatdrop* Ummmm...... 

Brood: *opens up her closet door for a second* HEY! Quiet down over there!!! *a different hand shoots out this time and shuts the closet door* 

Kaiba: v_v;; Well, there's always Gozenboru's room, it has a king bed... But it's haunted. After all, YOU try pushing someone out the window and not have them come back after you..... 

Jou: Haunted, eh? Well, maybe the sight of US having fun will drive it away? 

Yami: *grin* Or he could join us, if he'd like? 

Seto: Foursome? With "dad"? .....Why not. Let's go. *they race upstairs* 

Ryou: *snickers* The bed seems a bit cramped.... Shall we move to other expensive areas of Kaiba's suite? 

Otogi & Amoura: *evil grins* 

*All outside hear frantic rustlings and Amoura's happy shout of, "Ooh! A 'ot tub!!" 

Meanwhile, Jou, Kaiba, and Yami are standing outside the door to the attic, which used to be Gozenboru's room. All three are sweating, at least slightly. 

Kaiba: *pokes Jou* You go in first. 

Jou: What? No way! You're the one who murdered him! 

Kaiba: You go in Yami, comune with him! After all, you're both spirits... 

Yami: A spirit I am, stupid I am not. 

Seto: .....Right then....that means you, Jou 

Jou: Whaaat?! 

Mysterious voice: Oh for pity's sake, just come in. *door opens by itself* 

Threesome: *gulp* 

*They all see Mokuba and Lisa sitting on the large bed* Mokuba: You know, it helps to call a priest to exorsize this place, y'know....if you want us to move..... 

Kaiba: *twitch* Please. 

Lisa: *pout* Come on Moku-kun, let's go out and play in the pool. *suggestive giggle* 

Yami: *looks thoughtful as they leave* Hmmm.... Underwater..... 

Seto: Oh well....shall we? 

Jou: *raises his eyebrows* Duh. 

Seto:......*still thinking about the three in his bedroom* They'd better not have found my hot tub.... 

Meanwhile, in said hot tub..... 

Ryou: Oh hey, Herbal Essences! 

Otogi: That must be why Kaiba's hair always smells so nice.... 

Amoura: *grin* 'Ey, we've all got zee 'air... 

Ryou: *shrug* Why not. *tosses a bottle to Amoura and proceeds to lather up Otogi's hair* .....you've seen those commercials, right? 

Otogi: *moans in pleasure* How could I not? They're all over the TV.... 

Amoura: *giggles and scrubs his head* I like your 'air vhen it'z down, Otogi..... 

Ryou: ^^ Me too. So shiny... What do you use on it 'Togi? 

Otogi: Well, I actually use a Salon Selectives shampoo....it's called "Full of It" It's for volume! 

Ryou: oooooh... I have to use what my yami tells me. XP He says spikey hair is everything.... 

Amoura: Aww, but yours iz zo zoft R'ou. *puurs and pets both of their heads* BOTH of you're 'eads of 'air are so soft........ 

Otogi: Yours to Amoura. *nibbles on the end of her hair* Pah! Shampoo..... 

Amoura: *giggles* 

Ranma: *pops up from the bath* Oh PLEASE don't mention her.... 

Shampoo: *far off* Airen!!! 

Ranma: Meep! *dives back down* 

*silence* 

Ryou: *hesitantly swishes his hands through the water* He's gone... 

Amoura: back to ze bed? 

Otogi: You bet! 

Ryou: ^^ Wet, soggy, shampoo-ey hair on Seto's expensive satin and silk sheets and blankets? You know it! 

Amoura: All right! Off ve go!! 

*they leap out of the hot tub, run a wet and slimey trail to the bed and jump giggling onto the bed. Otogi, what with the shampoo and silk sheets, slides off the other side and lands with a loud "ITAI!" causing the other two to giggle* 

Amoura: *snickers and helps Otogi back on* 

Otogi: ^^ Can I get a kiss to make it better? 

Amoura & Ryou: *exchange glances* We'll give you more then a kiss! 

Otogi: That's what I was betting on.... 

Ryou: ^__^ 

Amoura: ^o^ 

Bakura: *hears the giggling and the fun* 'Moura? 

Ishtar: Later!!!! 

Amoura: Busy now 'Kura! Play vith Izztar for now! 

Ishtar: Alright! Play time! 

Pegasus: *passed out on the floor from too much fun and booze* 

Bakura: ^^ We need new blood. Literally. 

Ishtar: I heard Seto say something about his father's room..... 

Bakura: XD Works for me! 

Seto: *sneezes* 

Jou & Yami: Bless you. 

Yami: *glances around* Did you hear something? 

Jou: *nervously* What, like the gh-gh-ghost? 

Seto: No mutt, like footsteps... 

*The door bursts open, and suddenly Bakura and Ishtar fly in and tackle-glomp the group on the bed* 

Bakura: *babbling like a chibi* Peggy passed out and 'Moura wouldn't let me in so we got lonely and came up here and can we join you huh huh please? 

Jou: >> We should'a locked the door.... 

Seto: Agreed 

Yami: I dunno....think we should let them play with us? 

*omnious thud.... and the bed collapses* 

Seto: ......NOW they can play with us. But for god's sakes, close and lock the door! 

Bakura: ^o^ Yay! *runs and attemps to close the door. It falls off the hinges* Ummmmm..... Well....lets get on with it! 

Yami: ^^ O-tay! *SNOG* 

Kaiba:.....Well they don't waste any time.... 

Jou: Nope, and niether do I....*grabs Ishtar and Seto* 

Meanwhile, down in the celler, for unknown reasons, Malik was having a good time with the Black Magician and Honda. 

That, in itself, speaks volumes. 

Brood: *tumbles out of closet with her "victim" 

Brood: Whoo! That was sure fun! 

SJ: *glances over* Good for you. *had by now gotten her lips unstuck* 

Zutsokaki: Oh sure....everyone's having fun.... 

Brood: Awww, poor baby stuck with the drinks back there....what a pity..... 

Zutsokaki: Hey...I AM with the drinks! *begins gulping beers* 

Brood: *looks around* Hey...this rooms gotten quiet....*spies 'SJ* 'SJ!!!!!!!!!! Have some DIGNITY!!! *Snigger giggle* Get a room!! *giggles more, and the male next to her averts his eyes politely* 

SJ: >> Hmph.... 

All five persons in the room were distracted by a sudden squeal from Seto's confinscated room. It sounded like Ryou, but was high enough to have been Amoura. 

Ryou (or Amoura): Otogi! Come at me with those dice again! That felt gooood... 

SJ: *twitch* 

Brood: Could you tell if that was accented or not? 

Duo: *twitch more* 

SJ:.....Nope. And I don't even WANT to know.... 

Trunks: Agreed 

Zutsokaki: *makes a face* Me neither.... *now drunk* Soooo....hey there blondie...errr...purple-y....*nods at Trunks* Think 'bout mah offer yet? 

Trunks: >_> 

SJ: *grabs Duo and edges away* 

Trunks: Umm...not really....... 

Zutsokaki: *slurred* Awww.... *looks around* Whoo! Shaadi! *stumbles toward the drunken guardian* 

Brood: Ahhh, the blackmail abounds..... 

SJ: *nod nod* *snaps pictures* 

Yuugi: *now has a whole MESS of video footage and is now looking for a computer so he can upload it to the internet* 

SJ: !!!!! Yugi! Did you get Honda and Malik and the BM in the celler? And Bakura and Ishtar breaking down the attic door? 

Yuugi: *grinning* Hai! I even got some of the action going on up there! 

SJ: Yay! .....Wait. Nothing of me, right? 

Yuugi: *devlish grin* Nope...nothing at all, 'SJ..... 

*End tape* 


End file.
